Shy Kiss On A Loud Night
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: //NaruHina// Hinata then noticed the patch of vivid dark red liquid on his black shirt. It was barely noticeable but she could see it now. She blushed at the realisation that she wouldn’t be able to tend Naruto’s wound if he kept his shirt on.


**Okay! Hi everyone! Well, this is my first NaruHina fiction and it's a oneshot. So yea... I wrote it down already and so I can already say that I really like how it turned out, hehe! It's cute, but it certainly wouldn't be my best story... haha! It's still really good though! I like it very much! :)**

**Disclaimer: -yawns and face is blank- I don't own Naruto. –yawns once more-**

* * *

_There's always that one person that no matter what they do to you, you just can't let them go..._

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Footsteps echoed in the dark streets as a young girl quietly walked through them. They came to a stop as she ceased to walk and turn her head upwards to the midnight blue sky. She stared at the glimmering stars, a small smile tugging at her lips. Her thoughts wandered from her family, to her friends, and finally to that knuckleheaded blond haired boy she had been in love with for so many years.

A light flickered suddenly, surprising the lavender eyed girl whom was so deep in thoughts. She stared at the flickering light pole for a moment before presuming her walk, her senses open to anything. She was on guard.

The wind blew softly and caressed her creamy skin smoothly, making her come back to her incautious self. Her long purple hair danced the wind as it continued to soar in the air, making her close her eyes, letting the wind wash away her worries. She let the wind carry her emotions away, letting them soar far away from her, washing them away from her life. She felt as if there was no need to be concerned, to worry about, or to be sad about...

A hand deposed itself on her shoulder, making her snap around sharply, thrusting her hand forward to the person's chest and performing the traditional gentle fist of her family.

"Jyuuken!" She squeaked with closed eyes.

"Ahhh!"

The purple haired girl flinched as she recognized the deep male voice.

'_No...I-It couldn't possibly be...'_

She creaked an eyes open, hoping to see somebody that wasn't who she thought it was.

No such luck for her tonight...

'_O-Oh... Oh dear...'_

The man was on the ground in a sitting position, coughing slightly as he rubbed his chest soothingly. He was wincing as he looked up to her with an only open eye.

"Hinata..." He whined. "What was that for?" He complained, still rubbing his chest.

"Na...N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped, running over to the man on the ground. "G-Gomen nasai N-Naruto-kun! Gomen! Gomen!" She repeated, bowing her head down at the boy.

Without knowing why, she immediately kneeled down beside him and rubbed his chest softly, as if trying to soothe his pain. Once she looked up to the boy, she blushed a deep crimson red color at the realisation of her action.

His blond hair was surprisingly free of his headband, making soft blond locks fall beautifully in his face. (A/N: Have you ever seen Naruto without his headband? Oh god he is so **hot**!) He was no longer wearing his orange and black ninja suit, but was now wearing a simple black shirt and green cargo pants. His blue ocean eyes sparkled with confusion and shock while his mouth was hanging open slightly, gaping at the 16 year old lavender eyed girl.

Hinata immediately removed her hand, stammering an apology and blushing madly as she looked down in embarrassment. But a large and warm hand grabbed her petite and soft one and deposed it back on his chest. She looked up to him, a small blush apparent on her cheeks while her mouth hung open in shock. The blond haired boy flashed her a bright and warm smile. "It's comforting, Hina-chan." He quietly whispered, the warm smile never leaving his lips.

Hinata's blush deepened from both the bold move and the nickname he had given her.

"I-I..." She stammered, looking down to the ground with a flushed face.

Her blushed deepened –if possible- as the knuckleheaded boy played with her fingers, his soft blue eyes glued on them, seemingly caught up in a trance. He chuckled as he looked back up to her, his eyes sparkling with the same joy she always saw them sparkling every time she saw him. A warm smile crept up his lips as his eyes dug deep within her soul, making her feel so transparent to him. "You have small hands, Hina-chan." He murmured, catching her other hand with his.

Hinata almost fainted right there, but refused to let herself to. Her mind was a complete havoc but soon she forgot completely everything as he intertwined their fingers together, smiling blissfully. Hinata's lavender eyes were wide with shock and awe. She completely forgot about the world. Naruto and she were the only people that existed at that moment. The streets became nothing. She saw nobody else but him.

Naruto grinned happily at the Hyuuga girl. "Hina-chan, remember the missions we had we were younger?" He happily remembered, laughing softly. Hinata giggled and nodded, a soft smile making its way to her lips as she gave both his hands a light squeeze. "You kept on fainting all the time..." Naruto chuckled. Hinata nodded shyly. "You were kinda weird..." He said, a confused look now plastered on his face. He snapped out of it and looked at their intertwined fingers with a serene face.

A short silence took over and Hinata could only stare softly at the one she loved.

But then realisation hit her.

"Naruto-kun... w-what time i-is it?" She asked rather timidly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion at the young girl. "I'm guessing around 9:30, why?" He asked confusedly.

Hinata gasped. "On! I'm supposed to be home in less then 15 minutes!" She exclaimed softly, standing up quickly and tacking a couple of quick steps before the same large and warm hand grabbed her wrist. "Hina-chan! Wait!" Naruto exclaimed, gripping her wrist tighter and staring at her almost pleadingly. He tugged at her wrist, making her turn around to look at his handsome face. Her eyes softened at his concerned face. "Let me walk you home." He almost pleaded, although his voice was more concerned then anything else.

The 16 year old purple haired girl smiled and nodded shyly, looking down at the ground with a slightly flushed face as Naruto trotted beside her with a wide grin.

* * *

_You were the first person to make me feel beautiful..._

* * *

"So do you still make those cookies?" Naruto asked, looking up at the night sky with his hands behind his head, supporting it.

Hinata looked up to him questioningly. "A-Ano..." She stammered as he looked down to her with his handsome face. Naruto laughed at the girl's confusion. "You know, the cookies you made us years ago when you, Kiba and I went on a mission...? The ones that awkwardly looked like me...?" He rambled on.

Hinata blushed and shyly nodded, which almost went unnoticed by the loud mouth. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Good! Because they were delic- AHH!"

Thud.

"N-Naruto-kun! A-Are you alright?" Hinata worriedly asked, latching the said boy's arm gently to help him up.

"I...tai..." The boy murmured, rubbing his shoulder as he allowed the Hyuuga girl to help him up.

Hinata instantly noticed the small patch of blood on the ground and her mind entered mayhem. "N-Naruto-kun! You're b-bleeding!" She exclaimed, looking around his body cautiously for any sign of blood.

A large and warm hand grabbed her cold petite one comfortingly. "I'm fine..." Naruto reassured. Hinata shook her head. "No! You're n-not! N-Naruto-kun you're b-bleeding a-and quite a lot! If we d-don't tend t-that injury, you may d-die from blood l-loss!" She worriedly stammered, hastily but gently turning him around.

Hinata then noticed the patch of vivid dark red liquid on his black shirt. It was barely noticeable but she could see it now. She blushed at the realisation that she wouldn't be able to tend Naruto's wound if he kept his shirt on. It looked far too large.

But she decided to check, in case she was wrong.

Deposing her hands on his shoulder she gently pushed him down on the bench, which he gladly took a seat on. She gulped as she sat behind him, her eyes fixed on his shirt.

Oh what would be hidden under that shirt? Muscles? Abs? Dreamy hard chest? Good lord little Hina-chan! Snap out of it!

"N-Naruto-k-kun... D-Don't move." She stammered, lightly grabbing his shirt.

He flinched. "Hina-chan... What are you doing?" He asked her, rather nervously as her soft hand brushed some skin of his tensed back.

Hinata gulped, seeing his well tanned back that looked very muscular. "I have to check if you need to take off your shirt..." She said, surprisingly not stuttering.

She saw Naruto's back tense greatly. "R-Remove my shirt?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Hinata squeaked. "F-For your injury!" She exclaimed timidly. "I-I have to know if you must r-remove your sh-shirt for me to t-tend it..." She whispered, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

Naruto relaxed his muscles and sighed, relieved.

Hinata's hand shook as she pulled the shirt higher, revealing more skin from the boy. Her eyes travelled to the cause of the blood running down his relaxed back and she gasped.

The gash was so large and so deep... she had now understood why it was bleeding so profusely. It had certainly been caused by a rather large weapon, that was a fact. It was surely something bigger then a katana, and was probably around an inch wide she guessed.

Her hand reached out to touch the bloody and seemingly very painful wound that started somewhere just below his neck and ended at his lower back, but Naruto's hand stopped it. "Don't..." He murmured. Hinata blushed as he didn't let her hand go and the intensity of his stare made her blush worsen. "It hurts..." He whispered, releasing her soft hand against his will. Hinata nodded, the blush still fully apparent on her cheeks.

A pregnant pause took over the streets, leaving Naruto hunched over as he sat on the cement bench, and Hinata, behind him, washing away the blood on his back with a wet rag she had always brought with her, along with other things to treat wounds.

"Y-you'll h-have t-to take off y-your sh-shirt." Hinata stammered nervously, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

The blond haired boy glanced over his shoulder to look at her, before he looked back to the cemented ground in front of him. He hesitantly put his hands at the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled his shirt off, uncomfortable and silent. The slightest tint of pink was barely visible on his cheeks as he placed the tight black shirt on the ground.

The purple haired girl rubbed her arms, purely uncomfortable and looked up courageously, only to blush the deepest crimson color to ever exist. She had almost fainted right there. Her legs were wobbly and so very close to give out while her breathing was very animated.

She took a deep breath and shifted slightly, her blush fading to a simple dark pink color as she took out the ointment she was going to use to tend his wound. Her shaky hand grabbed a fairly big amount of ointment and with her other hand she grabbed a little amount with her slender fingers. She approached it to his large clean wound and brushed some ointment on it as gently as possible.

Naruto tensed instantly and let out a low hiss, making Hinata jerk back her hand. "G-Gomen!" She apologized quickly. Naruto shook his head and smiled, even though it was extremely painful. "Don't be sorry Hina-chan, it's not your fault. At least you're not bold like Sakura-chan is with me when she's treating my wounds..." Hinata giggled softly, brushing more ointment on his wound.

Time passed by so slowly as she applied the lotion on his wound, a soft smile plastered on her lips. As she finished applying the lotion, she took out some bandage and looked at it fearfully. She would have to wrap her arms around him several times for her to be able to bandage him up. Her face would most likely be pressed against his hard bare back too.

She blushed deeply at the thought.

"Hina-chan?" Naruto questioned, glancing behind him to the Hyuuga girl.

The Hyuuga girl was snapped out of her trance as he called out her name a second time, and she looked up to his handsome face to see his blue eyes staring at her with concern. "G-Gomen Naruto-kun... I'm a-alright though..." She stammered, unrolling the roll of the bandage she was holding.

Naruto nodded. He felt calm and serene before being alarmed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle section, which made him flinch. The young purple haired girl's hand accidentally brushed Naruto's necklace –the one the fifth gave him- making them both blush slightly.

His skin was so soft... so warm... so damn beautiful... so god damn addicting!

Hinata gulped and gently wrapped the bandage on his flinched chest, making him understand and relax his stiff form. He stared silently as her other hand grabbed the roll and brought it to his back, her other hand retreating to his back, only to come back once more with the roll. She repeated the same circling motion several times, until it was wrapped around neatly enough for his wound not to get infected. She blushed deeply at the feeling of her cheek pressing against his bare back as she retreated her hands to herself and stiffened her form so her face wasn't pressed on his bare back anymore.

She cut the roll as she was completely done and attached it firmly though not enough to hurt. Her arms retreated to her sides once again and a shaky breath escaped her lips as she closed her eyes in relief. _'Done...'_ She thought.

She heard shuffling a little before it stopped, and so she was about to return to her thoughts before being rudely interrupted by strong arms wrapping themselves around her now flinching form, and a head burying itself in her hair. "Arigato, Hina-chan..." Naruto murmured deeply, tightening his gentle embrace.

Hinata flushed the deepest color of red and stayed completely still in shock.

Seeing as he didn't intend to release her anytime soon, she shakily wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, sighing shakily and closing her eyes. She felt like she was in heaven as she was being held in his arms. "Y-Your welcome N-Naruto-kun..."

His grip on her loosened slightly as he pulled back to stare softly at the lavender eyed girl. She blushed at his passionate stare but held his soft gaze, returning it lovingly. "I really like you Hina-chan..." He whispered thoughtfully, a faint blush evident on his cheeks.

Her legs became wobbly and gave out, making the blond haired boy tightened his grip on her waist to keep her up. She blushed deeply at how close their faces were, but Naruto didn't seem to mind.

Was it just her or was Naruto's face closer then like, a second ago...?

Her question was answered as she felt a soft pressure on her lips, and saw closed eyelids in front of her and felt a firm though loving grip on her waist as well.

It slowly registered in her mind that it was _Naruto_ holding her, it was _Naruto_ who had his eyes closed and it was _Naruto's_ _**lips**_ upon her own.

Her heart pounded loudly and rapidly in her chest and she blushed at the realisation. Her eyes dropped slowly and closed themselves completely as she shyly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned into the kiss in response. Her mind was on the very edge of quitting but she refused to faint at this very moment. Her mind was overworking, trying to register the fact her only love was kissing her.

"...Naruto?" A male voice hissed warningly.

Their lips immediately separated as they both recognized the voice. They turned their heads towards the voice, her arms still wrapped around his shoulders while his were still wrapped around her waist devotedly. Their eyes still held that dazed look but Naruto's eyes snapped open as he saw Neji standing a few meters away from him, looking completely infuriated.

"Naruto... What. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Cousin." Neji angrily sneered, growling each word.

"Ne...ji?" Naruto nervously said, dropping his arms from her waist and scratching the back of his head nervously while grinning sheepishly.

"...I'll see you later Hina-chan!" He nervously stammered out as he whipped around quickly and started running, shouting in fear.

Hinata giggle and smiled, turning around to walk into the Hyuuga compound she had not realised was there before now.

"Jyuuken!"

She stopped abruptly.

"Ahhh! Neji that was my butt! What the hell?! Now my pretty little behind is numb! Would you mind keeping your hands to yourself if you want to touch my privates?!" Naruto's familiar voice shouted.

Hinata guessed they weren't too far away.

"No... NO NEJI NOT MY MANHOOD! WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU GAY OR WHAT?!"

Hinata's eyes widen.

Oh dear Lord...

"JYUUKEN!"

"AHHH! NO! STOP IT DAMNIT!"

And throughout the night you could hear fearful screams and angry, overprotective "jyuuken" shouts.

* * *

At least Naruto survived...

...And was able to see Hinata-chan again of course!

* * *

_When you feel like you're floating on a cloud... you're either high or in love..._

* * *

**Thank you! That was my NaruHina oneshot! And yea... don't think this would ever happen but I think it would be soooo cute... awwwe. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Press the "submit review" button please! It's MAGICAL!**

**:D**


End file.
